Pokémon Adventures
by LadySesshy
Summary: <html><head></head>Paul's a hot headed guy who normally only cares about himself and doesn't really care much about his Pokemon, but when he meets Kairi, things begin to change for him and the two begin a journey that neither one were expecting. Paul trying to find his meaning in life and Kairi looking for her missing father. More info inside. A PaulxOC fic set after the end of Sinnoh Saga.(UPDATED!)</html>
1. Beginnings

**Summary**: Paul's a hot headed guy who normally only cares about himself and doesn't really care much about his Pokemon, but when he meets Kairi, things begin to change for him and the two begin a journey that neither one were expecting. Kairi learns things about her past that she never knew existed. Paul trying to find his meaning in life and Kairi looking for her missing father who she hasn't seen in years. The two are then thrown together into one unbelievable journey after another that they couldn't even dream of. A PaulxOC fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Pokemon anime or the Pokemon Adventures manga. I don't own any characters in this, so if you sue the only thing your getting is a dirty laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1<strong>: _Beginnings_

Kairi was sitting in her room, watching Professor Oak's lector on TV that night. It was about Pokémon care. He even added a few of his poems that he was well known for. She laughed at his latest one. It was just the funniest thing she had ever heard. She didn't even notice the time though. It was starting to get pretty late.

Just then her mother screamed at her that it was after eleven at night and to get her butt to bed, otherwise she'd be late getting her Pokémon from Professor Oak the next morning. Not wanting to make her mother mad at her, she turned off the TV. She then went and brushed her teeth, and put on her pyjamas, and got ready for bed.

Kairi, climbed into bed, and turned on her radio to listen to while she slept. She was listening to a rerun recording of Professor Oak's radio talk show. On the nightstand, right beside the radio laid an open Journal. The first entry was already written in the Journal. It said:

_Today, is my 12th birthday. Two years ago on my 10th birthday, I had begged my mom to let me go on a Pokémon training journey, like she had done, at that age, but seeing as how I didn't take very good care of Glameow back then, she refused to let me go. But, today on my 12th birthday, she finally gave in and decided to let me go._

What a shocker that was. Now maybe I can look for my father, who I don't even know anything about. He disappeared when I was a baby. Do, I have any other family besides my mother? Well, I don't know. Mom hates mentioning them.

Anyway, I start my journey tomorrow. I can't wait. My mom wants me to be a Coordinator like her, but I wanted to be a Trainer, so to make her happy I will be both, if I can do both at one time. Anyway, I have already decided to choose Squirtle, as my starter. It's so cute! Anyway, see ya, Professor Oak's lecture is getting ready to come on TV. He will be talking about the starting Pokémon he's giving away tomorrow.

Our scene then switches back to Kairi who was listening soundlessly to the radio as her eyes begin to drop. It wasn't until after midnight when she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up with the sunlight shinning though her window in her face, and Glameow scratching on her bed. "Ah! Glameow stop that!" She told her mother's Pokémon.

Glameow gave a little, "Meow," as she left the girl's bedroom.

Kairi looked over at her alarm clock, which was still blazing music out of it. "Oh no! It's 11:00, in the morning! I'm late!" And not even bothering to get dressed, pack her things or even bath, she just slipped on her shoes and ran out the door not even brushing her long brown hair, which looked like a mess.

Kairi ran down the street in her pyjamas. "Must get to the lab!" She told herself as she ran. passers-by stared at her strangely as she passed, watching the funny girl run down the road in her pyjamas. They thought this was the funniest thing they ever saw. A few Pidgey in trees chirped at her as she passed.

Kairi then tripped over a rock in the road and fell into the mud. Now besides still being in her pyjamas she was also covered in mud and soaking wet from it. Still Kairi got up and continued running. She could see the lab ahead of her now, "Please! I don't care if it's not Squirtle. But please have something left," she panicked as she ran up to the lab's doors, only stopping to catch her breath.

She then reached up and rang the doorbell, which said, "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, Poke, Poke."

A minute later Professor Oak answered the door. He saw Kairi standing there still in her pyjamas, "Well, well, Kairi. Are you here for your Pokémon, or are you here to spend the night?" He asked her. He held his nose as he said this. Kairi did smell very badly from having fallen in the mud on the way here.

"Very funny," Kairi says rolling her eyes, as she entered into the lab.

"I'm afraid all the starters have already been claimed Kairi. Well, there was one that was stolen. The last one..."

Professor Oak was interrupted by a boy, very tall compared to Kairi with short blue hair and an attitude, "Was taken by me," the boy smirked.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked him.

"The name's Paul. And you must be Kairi. Ha! Only a weak person would be late getting their first Pokémon. And look, you didn't even change clothes this morning, and you smell awful," Paul said, insulting Kairi.

"You know you're not very nice," Kairi told him. She then turned to the Professor, "Please! You have to have one Pokémon at least. I'll take anything," Kairi begged.

The Professor thought for a minute, "Ah! Yes," he snapped his fingers, "I do have one left but it's kinda violent though. Are you sure you want it?" He asked Kairi.

"Yes, yes! Give it to me please!" Kairi begged even more.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he went up to the lab table and pressed a button. A Poke Ball rose up out of the center of the table. It had pictured on it the shape of a bolt of lightning. He handed the Poke Ball to Kairi. Then in a flash of golden light out popped a little yellow Pokémon. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a mouse. It had a lightning bolt tail, just like the picture on the Poke Ball, brown strikes on it's back, it's ears were tipped in black and it had black beady eyes and red circles on each cheek.

"Pikachu," it said as it came out of the Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, that's its name," Professor Oak told her.

"Wow! How cute," she said getting closer.

Pikachu glared at her and sent a Thundershock her way, "Pika pika," he warned her to stay away.

"I see your getting off on a great start Kairi," Paul said, sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me," Kairi said rolling her eyes as she thought, 'Jerk!' She stuck her tongue out at Paul as he left the lab to begin his journey.

"That was very rude," Kairi sighed. Pikachu glared at Paul's retreating form. How dare he speak to Kairi that way?

"Oh, dear. He left before I could give him, his Pokedex and five Poke Balls," Professor Oak sighed. "Kairi could you take them to him?"

Kairi sighed, "Well, if I have to I have to. I will be heading that way, anyway," she sighed, as she also took her own Pokedex and Poke Balls, "Come on Pikachu let's go," she said as she exited the lab, Pikachu right behind her.

The first thing Kairi did was stop by at her house, so she could change clothes. Pikachu waited for her downstairs, with her mother as Kairi took a bath and changed clothes. She was now in her normal attire, which was a black sleeveless shirt with a blue tank top over top of it. And she wore a red short-short skirt. She wore white shoes with a red lightning bolt design on each side of the shoes, and blue socks. She wore black wristbands and had a white and red hat on her head. Kairi grabbed her yellow bag and after packing her things ran downstairs. All this had taken her a few hours, "I'm ready, Pikachu," she told the mouse type.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu demanded rudely. Kairi had taken a long time up there in her room and Pikachu was pissed off.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, Pikachu. I went as fast as I could," Kairi sighed. She was starting to think, Pikachu didn't like her too good, "Come, we better go and find Paul now before he gets too far."

"Who's Paul?" Her mother asked her.

"Just some stuck up, guy who I met at the lab," said Kairi.

"Oh! I see," her mother giggled.

"What's so funny!" Kairi demanded.

"My daughter's finally got a boyfriend," her mother grinned.

"MOM! It's not like that. He forgot his Pokedex and five Poke Balls at the lab. And Professor Oak asked me to take them to him. That's all!" Kairi tried, defending herself. She was waving her arms in front of her face, "Really!"

"Sure, honey," her mother let out a few more giggles before she stopped. Well, after all this was how she'd met Kairi's father the first time. The two had met as beginning trainer and coordinator and after getting to know one another went on a journey together, where they fell in love. And eventually they were married, and had Kairi. But then Kairi's father left stating he had a huge company to run and was going to make billions and they've be rich. But Kairi's mother turned him down and even divorced him when she found out how he was treating Pokemon, to reach his goals. It was just so wrong!

"Mother!" Kairi said, all of a sudden, waving her hand in front of her mother's face.

"Oh!" Her mother said snapping out of her daydream, "Well, I guess you better get going then, before he gets too far."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you now for like thirty minutes. You kinda spaced out there. Are you ok?" Kairi asked her mother, this look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine dear. You should be off now," the woman told her daughter.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine," said her mother, rushing Kairi and her Pikachu out the door. And then closing the door.

"Ok," Kairi blinked in confusion as she stood there on her porch staring at the closed door. Pikachu shared her look of confusion as well. The girl and her Pikachu then decided they might as well head off now. The two headed for Route 1.

As soon as they got there they heard a voice saying, "Your not what I'm looking for. Be gone."

"That could only be, Paul," said Kairi. Her and Pikachu went up to him, "What do you think your doing!" She demanded, noticing Paul releasing a Starly he had just caught.

"That's none of your business!" Said Paul.

"It is when your abandoning a Pokemon you just caught," she demanded.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you take it," said Paul.

"Yes, I think maybe I will. Come on Starly, you don't need him!" Kairi said, as she grabbed the Starly's Poke Ball out of Paul's hand in an angry tone. She returned Starly to her Poke Ball. Paul got ready to turn and walk away when Kairi called out, "Wait!"

"What is it now?" Paul asked her, as he turned around to face her.

"You left your Pokedex and Poke Balls at the lab. I don't know where you found that Poke Ball, but here," Kairi handed Paul his Pokedex and Poke Balls. She realized he must have just found a Poke Ball laying around on the route and used it.

"Thank you," Paul said, putting the stuff into his bag. He then turned and walked away.

'Did...Did he just thank me!' Kairi wondered, confused. She watched Paul as he walked away, hands on his hips.

"Well, are you coming?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked him.

"Were both heading for Viridian City, right?" Paul told her.

"Yes, I guess we are," Kairi told him.

"Well, we might as well, go together since were both heading there anyway. Just don't slow me down," Paul told her. He then turned and walked away at a fast pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kairi called out. She ran to catch up with him.

"Pikachu pika pika," Pikachu said as he ran up catch up to both, Paul and his trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, that was part one. Tell me what you thought of it and give me a little feedback, so I can think about what to type next. After five posts I will type up the next part. It is not required for me to write more but I'd like to have at least five posts, if not that's ok.


	2. Cranidos, Rages In

**A/N**: Welcome to Episode 2 of my Pokemon story. I wasn't sure how to go about this, because I didn't want to sound too much like the show. Yes, I am having Team Rocket attack the Pokemon Center but it's not Jessie and James attacking it. I'm having Butch and Cassidy attack the Center. I'm not sure if I'm giving them the right Pokemon or not. I'd be very greatful if someone was to tell me what Pokemon they use. I only remember the Drowzee and the Raticate.

**Reviews**: Thank you, TopHatsNPyros for reviewing. Your the only one who did. It means a lot to me. Enjoy Episode 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2<strong>: _Cranidos, Rages In_

"Ahhhh! What a great day this is, today. Feel the nice fresh air, Paul," Kairi grinned, stretching both her arms out in the air and yawning.

"Hn," Paul replied not really saying anything, as the two of them continued on their way, heading towards Viridian City.

"Paul! Are you even paying any attention, to me?" Kairi said as she turned around and stopped all of a sudden glaring at Paul, hands on her hips.

"Hn," Was her answer from Paul again. It seemed like Paul's mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Of course since Kairi had been walking in front of Paul and she stopped all of a sudden she didn't realize the situation she was in. Where Paul wasn't really paying any attention to her, he didn't stop walking when she did. And as a result slammed right into her. The two of them then fell right slam onto the ground, him on top of her and Kairi on her back. The way this looked, if anyone was to come by it would look like the two were getting ready to have sex.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kairi screamed at Paul. She had this huge blush on her face as did Paul. Well, at least NOW he was paying her attention.

Paul also shared a similar blush on his face as well. He just got up onto his feet dusting himself off, not even bothering to help Kairi up,"Well, you shouldn't have stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the Route."

"Well, you should have been paying more attention! Didn't your parents teach you manors!" Kairi demanded as she got to her feet, shaking her fist in anger at Paul. Now her face was turning red in anger.

"Didn't I tell you, not to slow me down?" Paul told her, in anger,"Next time this happens I'm leaving you behind."

Now Kairi was way beyond pissed off,"Whyyyy you!" She reached out and slapped Paul across the face in anger. For a moment there Paul looked like he was going to get mad again. But instead he just touched his hand to his face and smirked at her. Kairi had a lot of guts to slap him like that and he was very impressed. He was also somewhat attracted to the brown haired girl, but he'd never admit it though.

'Is he smirking at me?' Kairi wondered,"Now what's your problem, huh!"

"Nothing," Paul said as he turned around and begin walking off. Kairi and Pikachu ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kairi called. Just then she tripped over a Cranidos,"Oh! Sorry about that," she told the Cranidos. But it looked mad. It leaned in to charge at her with a headbutt attack.

Kairi screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. It never came,"What are you, an idiot? When a wild Pokemon's charging at you, you just don't sit there screaming your head off," Paul told her.

Kairi opened her eyes and noticed, Paul had picked her up, getting her out of harm's way just in time,"Well, excuse me for having a twisted ankle," Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"What!" Paul said, sounding shocked. Apparently he hadn't noticed that Kairi had injured her foot. And for a moment he had this look of concern on his face, like he was worried about her. He actually sit Kairi down gently on the ground. He then turned around and faced the Cranidos who had already turned around and started charging back for more,"Perfect! Just what I've been looking for. This one's mine," Paul smirked. He pulled out a Pokeball,"Turtwig! Stand by for battle!"

There was a bright flash of light as a green looking dinosaur looking Pokemon with a leaf on its head appeared,"Turtwig!" He cried as he appeared from his Poke Ball.

"So, Turtwig was the Pokémon you got at the lab," said Kairi.

Paul smirked at her, then turned towards the rampaging Cranidos and said,"Turtwig, use Energy Ball!"

Turtwig built up energy from his mouth in the shape of a green looking ball of light. And just as Cranidos was right on him he let it fly,"Turt WIG!" The attack hit the Cranidos sending him sliding across the ground. But he was far from out.

"Cran!" Cranidos cried, as he leaned down and ran at Turtwig using a Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge it and use Vine Whip to toss Cranidos!" Paul ordered.

"Turt! Wig!" Turtwig cried out. He jumped into the air making Cranidos' attack miss him. He then used his Vine Whip attack to grab Cranidos around the middle. With a loud cry, Turtwig threw Cranidos into the air, making him land on his side.

"Dos!" Cranidos screamed painfully as he landed on his side. Paul smirked at the Cranidos. It was still not knocked out. Normally it takes a lot to impress Paul. But he was very impressed by this Pokemon. He couldn't wait to begin training it.

"Razor Leaf!" Paul called out.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig screamed. He jumped up into the air at his trainer's command and sent a lot of razor sharp green leafs down at Cranidos, at a fast speed. The attack hit cutting into Cranidos' body. You could see blood linking out of his many wounds, as the leafs cut him.

"Now! Come down with a Tackle attack," Paul ordered. Turtwig came down head first hitting the Crandos on top of his head cracking its head some. Wow! Looked like that would hurt later. However Paul didn't realize his mistake he had made though. A Cranidos has been known to have a head as hard as diamonds, so as a result Turtwig fell off of Cranidos and shook dizzily as he moaned in pain. His eyes went all swirly. Both Pokemon fainted,"Weakling," Paul grunted as he called his Turtwig back into his Poke Ball and then threw an empty ball at the Cranidos.

The Cranidos was sucked up into the Poke Ball in a bright flash of light. Paul waited as he watched the Poke Ball shake, a red light blinking in the center as it shook. It shook three times before it finally dinged, signaling Paul had captured the Cranidos. He went over and picked up the ball attaching it to his belt,"Come on. Let's go," he told Kairi.

"Uh…haven't you forgotten something?" Kairi asked him.

"What!" Paul snapped.

"Twisted ankle, remember," Kairi reminded Paul, as she pointed to her foot.

"So? Take care of it yourself. I don't have time for this. I'm leaving," Paul turned around and started walking away.

But then the girl's Pikachu ran out in front of Paul,"Pikachu! Pika pika!" Pikachu demanded in an angry tone of voice, stating that if Paul just left Kairi there injured by herself, she'd probably be attacked by a wild Pokemon and get hurt even worse.

Paul heard sobbing behind him. He turned around and looked and saw Kairi crying, tears in her eyes. He then all of a sudden felt a tingle of guilt run up his chest for leaving her hurt and not doing a thing about it,"Damn!" Paul cursed,"I don't have time for this," he sounded annoyed as he quickly pulled the first aid kit out of his backpack and went and sit down on the ground next to Kairi,"Take off your shoe and sock," he ordered.

Kairi nodded as she reached down and pulled off her shoe and then her blue sock, the tears of pain still rolling down her face. Paul grabbed her foot and looked it over,"Well nothing seems broken, but you'll have to stay off of it for the rest of the night," Paul told her. He took out some bandages and wrapped up her ankle.

Kairi watched Paul work, the whole time thinking,'So, he does have a soft side, after all.' After Paul finished his work, he put the first aid kit back up into his backpack. He then pulled Kairi to her feet, after the shoe and sock had been put back on. She moaned in pain and cried out.

Paul rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner,"Here," he said, turning his back to her and leaning down. Kairi climbed onto Paul's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, where he reached around and held the girl in place. He then started walking to Viridian City.

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu ran up to Paul and jumped onto his shoulder.

'Just great! Now I'm like that dork, Ash! I got a damn Pikachu, on my shoulder! And on top of that I'm giving a girl a piggyback ride!' Paul screamed in his mind as he continued walking. Paul saw the gates of Viridian City ahead just as the sun started to set,"See how you slowed me down, Kairi. It took us all day just to get to Viridian City, when it should have taken only a few hours," Paul told her.

Kairi was in too much pain to argue back with him right now. So she just thought,'Jerk! It wasn't me, it was the Cranidos. You're the one who decided you wanted to catch it.' Paul walked towards the Pokemon Center with Kairi still ridding on his back, and her Pikachu on his shoulder. There was a wanted poster of Team Rocket on the doors to the Pokemon Center. Paul ignored the poster as he made his way into the center. The automatic doors opening up as he walked towards them and went inside.

"Welcome to the Viridian City, Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you..." Nurse Joy from the counter started to say, when she noticed the girl on the boy's back,"What happened!" The pink haired woman in the ponytails and nurse's outfit asked. She noticed Kairi seemed like she was hurt, very badly.

"We were attacked by a wild Cranidos on Route 1. Kairi tripped over it and twisted her ankle," Paul explained to Nurse Joy.

"Oh no! I knew Officer Jenny should of put the warning on the route too," the nurse sighed.

"What warning?" Paul asked her.

Nurse Joy pointed at the poster beside the counter. It said,"Warning! Beware of Cranidos on Route 1. These Pokemon are very visous and have been known to attack even humans. Be very careful."

Paul was byond pissed off now,"Why didn't we see this warning as we were entering the route from Pallet Town, huh!"

"The wind must have blew the sign away. We've been getting a lot of heavy winds lately," Nurse Joy told Paul.

"Blew away!" Paul screamed in anger,"Tell her she should be more careful about how she sets up signs! Someone could get hurt!"

"Like me?" Kairi asked him.

"Shut up! I'm complaining right now!" Paul screamed.

"Well, excuse me, for living!" Kairi finally argued back.

"And another thing," Paul said, turning back to Nurse Joy.

"Yes, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked him. Her ears were ringing somewhat from Paul's hollering at her.

"Could you look after our Pokemon, and give us rooms for the night?" Paul asked her.

"Sure I can," the kind nurse smiled. Pikachu jumped up onto the counter and Paul reached around and grabbed Kairi's Starly's Poke Ball and handed it along with his two, to the nurse. She then handed them two room keys. The rooms were numbered seven and eight. So, that meant there rooms were right next to each other,"Ok, so your Pokemon will be ready within fifteen minutes."

Paul thanked Nurse Joy as he took the keys and carried Kairi up to one of the rooms and sit her down on the bed,"I'll bring you your Pokemon," he told her.

"Thank you Paul," Kairi told him.

"Hn," Paul said as he left the room. Kairi then got dressed into her pyjamas which was hard to do sitting down but she managed to do it. She then pulled some juice out of her bag and then she pulled out a Aspin and took it, for the pain in her ankle. She kept on replaying the scene over and over again in her mind. She then fell back onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. About fifteen minutes later Paul came back knocking on her door,"Kairi?" He called,"Can I come in?" There was no answer. Paul opened the door a crack and noticed she was sleeping. Pikachu pushed his way in and grabbed Pidove's Poke Ball from Paul and ran over to Kairi. He placed Pidove's Poke Ball into her bag and curled up at Kairi's feet and went to sleep.

"Hn," Paul said, as he closed the door back. He then made his way to his own room, where he then stripped down to nothing and took a bath in the private bathroom that was in his room. The sun had already set now and it was dark outside. Paul sit in the tub wondering,'Why? Why did I help that girl anyway? All it did was slow my journey down. It's not like me at all to help someone. Am I going soft? Ever since I lost to Ash in the Sinnoh League have I lost my touch?'

See, Paul wasn't really a beginning trainer but had decided to start all over again from scratch in the Kanto Pokemon League, after he had lost the Sinnoh League he wanted to start a new journey. He had left all of his Pokemon behind with his older brother. Even his Torterra who was his original starter in Sinnoh when he was just a small Turtwig. Then he had gone off to Kanto while Ash went to the Innova region. But when Paul got to Kanto and met Professor Oak, he found out that Professor Oak was carrying the starters from all the regions. And right away he requested a Turtwig. All that was on Paul's mind as he washed. He then got out of the tub and dried off and changed into his boxers and went to bed, hoping that this time things would be different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, that was it for Episode 2. What do you think? I need imput here. And some plot ideas would be nice too. When should I have Team Rocket appear in this? They won't be Jessie and James. There in Innova. Like I said, it will be Butch and Cassidy who attack. I need it to be during a time that makes it not like the show. Team Rocket needs to be in this after all.

I won't spoil it for you but Kairi's father has something to do with Team Rocket. So, she needs to be attacked by them. Also Paul may have seemed OOC in this chapter but the show never shows Paul's kind side. And I think no matter how mean he seems, deep down inside he does care about others. Plus, no one would leave someone sitting on the ground injured. So tell me what you think...REVIEW!


	3. Deadly Encounters

**A/N**: I decided to have Team Rocket attack the Pokemon Center anyway. I know a lot of you are thinking I'm just copying what the show has already done, but it's not my fault that the show has already done everything that can be thought up. Plus, since no one's told me what Pokemon Butch and Cassidy have I'll just make up Pokemon for them.

**Reviews**: Thanks TopHatsNPyros and Jupitarian-Felenoid for the reviews. Glad your enjoying the story. Now enjoy this part too. This one's my longest part yet.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Pokemon or any cannon characters. They belong to GameFreak.

**Note**: Needs a beta reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3<strong>: _Deadly Encounters_

There was a flash of lightning all of a sudden in the middle of the night,"Pika," Pikachu woke up all of a sudden. Yawning he glanced around, realizing it was just a thunderstorm. Pikachu was about to curl up and just fall back to sleep when his ears perked up again,"Pika chu?" He thought he heard voices downstairs. Pikachu looked at the clock beside the bed. It read 12:00 midnight.

Pikachu decided to get up and go take a look around. He went out the small Pokemon door at the bottom of the door. And then walking on all fours he made his way downstairs to see what all was going on down there. He put his nose to the air and smelled,"Pika!" Pikachu got stars in his eyes as he thought he smelled something sweet. It smelled like...APPLES!

Apples were Pikachu's favorite food. Well, he wasn't the only Pikachu who enjoyed eating apples. There were tones of other Pikachu who also enjoyed eating them as well. Even Pikachu's pre evolved form, Pichu loved apples. It was a fact that Pikachu's species loved apples.

Pikachu put his nose to the floor and started smelling the floor, until he came across an apple that was just lying on the floor,"Chu?" Pikachu wondered how that had gotten there. He figured maybe someone must have just dropped it. It looked in pretty good shape for having been lying on the floor, like it hadn't been there too long.

Pikachu didn't know who would be up at this hour of the night but he took the apple anyway,"Pikachu," he grinned happily as he started chowing down on the apple he'd found. The apple was very juicy and very sweet. Pikachu loved it very much.

Just then right after finishing the apple Pikachu heard the same voices again,"Pika? Chu?" Pikachu followed the sounds and came across two strange looking humans who were wondering around the center. They looked like they were up to something. It was so dark that Pikachu couldn't tell what they looked like. But from the sound of their voices it sounded like a man and a woman.

"Why do we have to sneak around the Pokemon Center in the middle of the night for anyway?" The guy asked.

"Why else? We're here to steal Pokemon aren't we, Butch?" The woman told the man, Butch.

Pikachu panicked from hearing that and ran from the room before they even noticed they were being watched. Pikachu ran and got Kairi, shaking her,"Pikachu! Pika pika!" Pikachu panicked as he shook Kairi trying to wake her up.

"Aww, not now," Kairi moaned in her sleep. She rolled over right on top of Pikachu, as she drooled.

"Pika! Pika pika!" Pikachu wiggled underneath his trainer trying to get free. When that didn't work, Pikachu started getting mad,"PIKACHU!" Pikachu let loose with a ThunderShock attack.

Kairi screamed jumping straight up into the air in a panicked state, the electric sparks going though her body. Pikachu hurried and moved out of the way so Kairi wouldn't land on him when she came back down,"What is it, Pikachu?" Kairi asked, blowing a puff of smoke out of her mouth after she'd landed back onto the bed. Her hair was sticking out every which way.

Pikachu, jumped back up onto the bed,"Pikachu, chu! PIKA! Pika pika!" Pikachu tried explaining that the Pokemon Center was under attack.

"What? I don't understand that," said Kairi. She reached over to cut her lamp on. But it wouldn't come on at all,"Great! More good news. A power failure." Just then there was a huge blast from downstairs like something had exploded,"What was that!" Kairi got up and ran out in her pajamas . When she got out into the hallway Paul was already exiting his room.

"Kairi, what are you doing up? I thought you were hurt," Paul told her.

"Well, now that you mention it. Your right! There is no pain anymore in my ankle. But never mind that. Didn't you hear that explosion from downstairs? Whatever it was just cut the power to the Pokemon Center," Kairi told Paul.

"Well, with a noise that loud it would be impossible not to. Come on! If your ankle's better let's go," Paul said as he turned and ran off in the direction of the blast.

"Hey! Wait up! Why is he always doing this?" Kairi wondered as she and Pikachu ran to catch up to him. Once Kairi caught up to Paul she said, breathing hard,"Didn't….I tell…you to wait.."

Paul stuck out his arm in front of Kairi preventing her from going any farther ,"Stay back!" He screamed. Kairi looked ahead of her. There was a huge fire.

"Oh my god!" Kairi screamed.

Paul took her by the hand,"Come on!" He pulled Kairi along by her hand though the smoke and the fire.

Just then a wall of flames blocked there way,"What are we going to do now!" Kairi panicked. A few tears fell from her eyes. She was scared.

Paul then did something very unlike him. He reached over with his thumb and brushed the tears out of Kairi's face,"Shh! It's ok. I'll get you out of here somehow." Kairi stopped her tears and nodded, putting her complete trust in Paul.

Just when Paul was getting ready to do something about the fire though, a Water Gun attack hit the flames in front of them,"Oshawott!" Screamed a voice from behind them. Both Kairi and Paul turned around and saw a small blue looking Pokemon that looked like a otter with a shell on it's stomach.

"What's that?" Kairi asked Paul.

"It's just an Oshawott. Now hurry! Let's go!" Paul pulled Kairi along before she even had a chance to check out Oshawott in her Pokedex. She could do that later. Right now they had to get out of this fire and fast. Pikachu was ridding on Paul's shoulder again, as he led Kairi though the burning building. A lot of the center's Pokemon ran ahead of them desperate to hurry out as well. Oshawott ran in front of them straying water at the flames that was in there path, as they made there way outside to the backyard of the Pokemon Center. Seemed like though the flames they hadn't known where they were going and went out the wrong side.

Paul then turned to Kairi checking her over, after they've gotten out of the burning building,"Are you ok?" He asked, concern showing on his face.

"I'm fine," Kairi answered. She wondered why Paul was all of a sudden acting so friendly for? Before he had been a jerk. She guessed, maybe being in a burning building had messed up his head and made him not be able to think straight, or something.

Just then the two heard Pokemon cries. Kairi then noticed,"Paul, the center's Pokemon that followed us out, aren't here," Kairi explained.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said running, ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kairi called out. Her and Paul, ran, following after the Oshawott into the bushes and the trees ahead. Ahead they found the center's Pokemon in a huge net. And standing beside the net were two people wearing black uniforms with a red letter R imprinted on there shirts. One had short blue hair. That was the guy. And the girl had long orange hair tied in two low hanging ponytails.

"Hey! Give those Pokemon back! There not yours!" Kairi screamed in anger.

"If you want them back so badly, then you've better prepare for trouble," said the girl.

"Huh? What do you..." Kairi got ready to say but was interrupted by the guy.

"And make it double," He said.

The girl then said,"To infect the world with devastation."

"To Blight all peoples in every nation," the guy then said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" The girl cried.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" The guy hollered out.

"Cassidy!" The girl said her name.

"And Butch!" The guy also said his name as well.

"Team rocket circling the earth both day and night!" Cassidy did a pose leaning her leg up in a triangle shape with her foot touching her other leg.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!" Butch then mirrored Cassidy's pose.

Then a rat type Pokemon jumped between them screaming out,"Raticate!"

"I don't have time for this!" Paul screamed in rage. NOW he was angry again,"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Paul screamed throwing Turtwig's Poke Ball. Turtwig came out of his ball, releasing razor sharp leaves at Butch and Cassidy.

"Pikachu.." Kairi got ready to say when the Oshawott stepped in,"Oshawott?"

"Osh," he nodded his head, showing Kairi he wanted to help.

"Ok! Oshawott, Water Gun!" Kairi called pointing at Team Rocket. Oshawott, shot out water from his mouth at the two villains. They jumped out of the way, and the attack, hit there Raticate.

"Raticate!" The Raticate was mad at getting splashed with water and cut by leaves. Without being given an order, he attacked with Hyper Fang.

"Oshawott!" Kairi screamed. Oshawott flipped though the air as he was sent flying, landing perfectly onto his feet.

"OSH!" He screamed in rage, using Hydro Pump on Raticate, sending the rat Pokemon flying into the two Rocket members. Paul then pointed at the net. Turtwig nodded and used Razor Leaf and cut the net open.

"Quickly! Run away!" Kairi screamed to the Pokemon, who were now out of the net. The Pokemon ran away.

"You'll pay for that!" Cassidy screamed. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Paul.

"NOOOOO!" Kairi screamed getting in front of Paul just in time, taking the bullet meant for him.

Paul looked shocked that anyone would do that for him. The stern look he normally has on his face was gone,"Why did you do that? WHY!"

"Because..." Kairi leaned over clutching her chest as blood spilled out,"Your a very special person." She fell to the ground, weakly onto her stomach.

All this had taken about six hours and the sun was rising in the distance. For the first time in his life, Paul leaned his head down and cried. He then screamed out in absolute rage,"TURTWIG! SOLAR BEAM!" As he sobbed.

"Uh oh!" Butch and Cassidy sweat dropped as they knew what was coming. Cassidy had dropped the gun, in shock. Turtwig, after gathering enough energy flipped up into the air and shot the attack from his mouth straight at Butch and Cassidy. They both screamed in terror as the attack knocked them out.

The screaming and the gun shot had brought Officer Jenny around back. The fire at the center had already been put out awhile ago. Paul ran to Kairi's side,'You better be ok. If your not that proves your weak," Paul thought, actually pulling Kairi into his arms, tapping her cheek trying to wake her. Officer Jenny arrested Butch and Cassidy, and put them in the truck to take them to jail.

"Looks like Team Rocket's carted off again!" They both cried from the back of the truck. Nurse Joy came around back and took care of Kairi. A few hours later She was sitting in the Pokemon Center with Paul, having breakfast. Luckily the bullet hadn't gone all the way in, just kinda gazed her skin somewhat. But she had still bled a lot. She had been bandaged up by Nurse Joy.

Just then Paul cleared his throat to get Kairi's attention,"What is it?" She asked him.

It took a few moments for Paul to find the right words. This wasn't easy for him to say, to anyone,"Kairi, I'm...sorry I treated you like a weakling."

"Why are you apologizing! I know you don't mean it!" Kairi screamed clenching her fist in anger,"So stop playing games with my head!" What was Paul's problem anyway? First he acts like a jerk to her. Now he starts treating her nicely, out of the blue for no reason, what so ever.

"I do mean it. Your strong, very strong. I was wrong, about you. Would you like to come with me?" Paul asked Kairi.

"On your Pokemon journey?" Kairi asked. Paul nodded, as she answered with,"Sure, I'd like that." She then giggled.

Paul just said,"Hn," going back to his old quiet self again, going back to his meal. They both were sitting in the kitchen of the Pokemon Center at the table, eating cereal. Apparently, the fire hadn't did too much damage to the place. There were a few burnt spots, here and there, left over from the fire. But that was about it. After they finished, there breakfast, Paul grabbed his bag and told Kairi,"Well, come on. I'd like to get an early start."

Kairi picked up her bag, and Pikachu got on her shoulder as she followed Paul outside the Center. Oshawott was still with them. It followed them. Then about, halfway down the road, Kairi sighed as she turned around and said,"Would you like to come with me, Oshawott?"

"Osha...wott!" Oshawott grinned happily, stars in his eyes as he ran straight into Kairi's open arms knocking her over onto her back, hugging her and licking her on the cheek. Both Oshawott and Kairi were giggling. Her hat had been knocked off her head as well.

"Welcome to the team, Oshawott," Kairi giggled.

"Now, now, we don't have all morning. Hurry up or I'll leave you," Paul told Kairi.

"Same old Paul. Glad your back to your old self," Kairi giggled, as the setting changes to a view point of the sky.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Kairi giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Paul was a lot OOC in this. But I made him that way on purpose. Being caught in the fire made Paul finally lose control of his emotions and not act like himself. Plus, Kairi took a bullet for him.<strong>

**Next time**: _Who Are You?_**  
><strong>


	4. Who Are You?

**A/N**: Wow! Next part already. I've never been so inspired to write before. Must be from where my friend, whose name I won't mention here, has been helping me write better. Anyway, in this fic you get to meet a mysterious man, called Lean. Who is he? And why doesn't he know anything about who he is, or where he comes from? And why is he so mean and stuck up?

**Reviews**: Thanks TopHatsNPyros for the reviews. Your the only one who reviewed. *sigh*

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Pokemon or any cannon characters. They belong to GameFreak. I only own Kairi Hill, and Lean.

**Note**: Thank you, to Lady1Venus, for beta reading.

**Episode 4**: _Who Are You?_

"What do you mean, we can't challenge the gym leader!" Paul screamed in anger. Him and Kairi were standing in front of the Viridian City gym, trying to get inside and challenge the leader of the gym, to a battle, so that they could both earn their first gym badge.

"Sorry, that's the rule. Unless you have collected seven badges, we can't let you in," said one of the guards, standing in front of the gym. There were two guards in front of the gym, guarding it.

"Is your leader, too scared to fight me, cause he's scared he'll lose?" Paul asked.

The other guard kinda smirked and laughed at Paul, "Come back when you get stronger, kid!" He pushed Paul down the stairs and both guards turned and walked back into the gym, locking the doors behind them.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Kairi called to there retreating backs.

"Pika! Pika!" Her Pikachu agreed with her. But the guards were already gone, so the girl and her Pikachu were just shouting at a closed door.

Kairi then ran down the stairs with Pikachu following her, up to Paul, where he was getting up off of the ground, brushing the dust off, himself, and streching (stretching) out his back, working out the kinks in his muscles," Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kairi asked him.

"If you mean, my pride then yes," said Paul.

"Hey, it's ok. We can just come back later. There are other gyms out there, too you know," Kairi told her friend.

"I suppose, we might as well. We're not getting anything done here anyway," Paul sighed, "I might as well, see if I can find someone strong to battle. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going out to Route 24, and train my new Starly. I need to get ready for the first contest," Kairi told him, with a grin.

"I thought you were a trainer," said Paul, this look of confusion on his face.

"I am, but my mother wanted me to be a Coordinator. I want to make her happy," Kairi explained.

"That's selfish!" Paul shouted. He turned and walked away, "Let's meet back at the Pokemon Center in an hour," he mumbled.

"I'm selfish?" Kairi shed a few tears, "B..But my mother.." she sighed. Her and her Pokemon went out to Route 24, Kairi trying to get what Paul told her, off her mind, "Come on out Starly!" She screamed.

"Star!" Starly cried, appearing in a flash of light from her Poke Ball.

"Ok, Starly, we're gonna work on some contest moves ok. Use Whirlwind and...and...*checks her Pokedex*...and Gust!" Kairi called.

"Star...ly!" Starly cried, using the attacks together. That was a bad call. Kairi fell onto her ass.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, as the strong wind blew him against a tree, hitting his back up against it. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Kairi cried. She ran up to Pikachu holding the electric type in her arms.

"That was pitiful!" Laughed a voice from behind her," Snivy, use Razor Leaf!"

"Sni vy!" Snivy cried, hitting Starly with razor sharp leaves, knocking her out in one hit.

Kairi turned around and recalled Starly into her Poke Ball, "Hey! Why did you do that for!" She turned pale seeing who it was in front of her. This was Lean Ichigo, Pallet Town's local neighbor bully. She then got to thinking, "That Snivy! You stole it from Professor Oak! Your the thief!"

"So! Snivy didn't want to be with that old fart, in the first place. You know your pretty weak if I can catch you off guard like that. You're not much of a trainer are you? Snivy, use Vine Whip."

Snivy nodded, and got ready to attack Kairi when Pikachu jumped out of her arms screaming, "Pikaaaachuuuu!" Using a ThunderShock attack on the Snivy, who blocked it with his Vine Whip attack.

"Pikachu!" Kairi screamed. She turned to the red head, "How dare you! Why do you always feel the need to bully others for!"

"'Cause you people are all the same! Your all weak!" Lean screamed.

"Grr! I'll show you who's weak! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Kairi screamed. Pikachu nodded and ran at Snivy on all fours, using his Quick Attack move.

"Is that all you got?" Lean sighed, closing his eyes, then reopening them, saying, "Snivy, Leach Seed." Snivy spit out a tiny seed that hit Pikachu dead on. Vines grew out of the seed wrapping around Pikachu's body, and draining him of his energy.

"Pikachu!" Kairi screamed.

"Tackle it," Lean ordered. Kairi watched helplessly as her Pikachu was knocked out, and fainted on the spot.

"Pikachu!" Kairi cried. She ran over to her Pokemon's aid, holding him in her arms.

"Hmm! Weakling," Lean sighed. He recalled Snivy. The next thing Kairi knew she felt a tap on her neck. Then everything went black.

"Kairi! Kairi!" There was someone calling her name over and over again, in the darkness.

But Kairi couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly, there was a white ball of light in the center of her vision, "Wh..what?" Kairi moaned, as the light got brighter and brighter, until her vision came into focus. She found herself in the Pokemon Center, back in Viridian City. She looked up straight into Paul's face. He had been the one calling her name. She was laying on her back on a sofa, in the center.

"What's the deal here, Kairi? When you don't show up at the Pokemon Center as planned, I go looking for you, and find you and Pikachu, both blacked out on the ground. Then I have to carry you here, cause when I try to wake you up, you don't wake," Paul wondered. He wanted some answers, from her.

Kairi checked her bag, "Aguh! That bastard! He stole all my money!" Kairi screamed in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, confused by this.

"When I went out to Route 24, this guy, in black with red hair jumped me, and attacked me. And I guess he knocked me out and took my money," Kairi looked like she was going to start crying.

"Did he take your Pokemon?" Paul asked.

Kairi blinked, wipping her tears away, "Uh...no," she said.

"Then get over it! It's not the end of the world! You can earn that money back. Didn't you know when you win battles, the winner earns money from the loser?" Paul explained.

"Uh...no I didn't. Really? Is that true?" Kairi asked, this hopeful look on her face.

"Really! And you call yourself a Pokemon trainer. Did you even study, the trainer's manual before leaving home?" Paul asked.

"Is that what that thing was?" Kairi asked, scratching the back of her head, in wonder. Paul just rolled his eyes at Kairi's stupidness. Really! The girl was hopeless. Seemed she knew nothing of what it took to be a Pokemon trainer. At this rate she'd be better off just being a coordinator. And they actually earned more money then trainer battles did, whenever you won a contest. Some coordinators have been known to make 5,000 Poke from winning one contest alone, "Now where are we headed?" Kairi interrupted Paul's thoughts, as she looked at her map.

"Pewter City," Paul told her.

"Ok," Kairi said looking at the map upside down, trying to find Pewter City.

Paul noticed, "Your holding the map upside down!" He screamed at her. He jerked the map out of Kairi's hands, and looked over it, "Hm," Paul said as he checked the map. It seemed it would take them a long while to get to Pewter City. A day at least. They've have (saying they've and then have makes no sense, as they've means 'they have') to camp out in Virdian Forest. It was a good thing they were together then. The forest has been known to carry a lot of Beedril in it, and Beedril have been known to attack humans for no reason. It would have been dangerous if they had been going in there by themselves.

Deciding it best to get going, the small group got some food, then left the Pokemon Center to continue there journey. The sooner they left the sooner they could get to Pewter City, right? As they walked down the road, Pikachu on Kairi's shoulder, Paul looked over his trainer's guidebook, studying the first gym leader, 'Oh my god!' He thought as he noticed who the gym leader was, 'It's that guy that used to travel with Ash, Brock. Says he's also a Pokemon doctor,' Paul thought, looking over the book.

Paul's thoughts were interrupted again as Kairi said, "We made it to Viridian Forest."

"Hn," Paul answered. The two and the Pikachu entered the dark thick looking forest ahead of them.

Just then, "Well, if it isn't little weak girl. Come back for another beating I see," smirked a voice.

Kairi turned around and spotted the same guy from earlier that had stolen her money from her. He had his Snivy, next to him, again, "It's you! Lean!" Kairi growled in anger. She pulled a Poke Ball out of her bag, "You're going to pay for what you did! I'm going to earn that money back right now!"

"Bring it!" Lean smirked. His Snivy smirked as well. He pulled out a Poke Ball from his belt, "As you can see, Snivy isn't my only Pokemon. I've gotten more Pokemon since you last saw me."

"Bring it on!" Kairi screamed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with Kairi, in an angry voice directed at Lean. He was now standing beside Kairi on the ground, in case he was called into battle. Paul stood back and just watched, deciding to see if Kairi could earn her money back or not. He sure wasn't about to step in and help her if she lost. After all a trainer can learn from defeat right?

Both trainers glared at each other, "GO!" They both screamed out, throwing a Poke Ball. The battle was on!

**Next time**: _Rematch!_


	5. Rematch!

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up people. I've been very busy with Christmas you know. It always seems to get very busy around this time of year. Also, why is only one person reading my story? I know I'm not that bad a writer. Come on now! If you can take time to add my story to your favorites/alert list you should be able to take time and review as well, even if just to say,"Pretty good so far." Anyway, thanks, TopHatsNPyros for reviewing. Enjoy the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5<strong>: _Rematch!_

There were two shines of light. On Kairi's end her Starly came out of her Pokeball. And on Lean's side out popped a Sneasel. Kairi made the first move as she called out to her Starly,"Use Wing Attack!"

"Sneasel counter it, with Fury Swipes," Lean ordered. Starly used her attack sending waves of energy at the Sneasel who dodged the attack and jumped up at Starly using his Fury Swipes attack on her.

"Dodge it, Starly!" Kairi screamed at the last second. Starly managed to avoid the attack just in time, much to the annoyance of Lean. Both Pokemon glared each other down. Seemed they were both an even match for each other. But they couldn't both keep dodging attacks forever. Eventually one Pokemon would have to take some damage. Kairi then ordered her bird Pokemon,"Double Team!"

Lean watched as Starly spit herself into about ten different Starlys. The Sneasel looked around confused, not knowing which one to attack,"Don't attack Starly, Sneasel. Let it come to you." Lean ordered, with his arms crossed.

"Ok! If that's how you want to play this, then fine by me then." Kairi then looked up at her Starly,"Attack Sneasel, with Quick Attack!" All the Starlys dived down at the Sneasel all at once. Sneasel started jumping around on the battlefield, dodging Starly after Starly. But he wasn't able to dodge every single one though. Some of the attacks landed a hit on the Sneasel. He jumped back as the attack ended, leaning back onto one leg, panting very hard. Starly not being able to hold it in any longer released her Double Team attack. Now there was only one Starly again.

"Sneasel! Metal Claw!" Lean quickly ordered. And Sneasel landed a direct hit on Starly when she had her guard down. She fell to the ground, as Paul stood on the sidelines watching the battle.

'Hmm, will it get back up?' Paul thought as he stared at Starly.

"Starly! Get up! You can do it! Please Starly, get up! STARLY!" Kairi had tears in her eyes as she cried for her Starly.

Starly struggled to her feet, trying to get up,"Star.." She moaned as she struggled, straining her muscles. She then suddenly screamed,"STAR!" Then Starly was filled with a bright flash of light. She was evolving!

"What's going on here!" Kairi screamed shielding her eyes as she watched her Starly glowing.

"Starly's evolving!" Paul informed her.

"Staravia!" Kairi's Pokemon cried out as the light faded and a new Pokemon stood in Starly's place.

"What's that?" Kairi took out her Pokedex, pointing it at Staravia.

"Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks," the Pokedex told her, in its electronic voice.

"Alright! Staravia, use your Aerial Ace!" Kairi called out, shutting her Pokedex, and putting it away.

"Star avia!" Staravia flew around and aimed very fast at the Sneasel.

"Dodge it!" Lean called out. His Pokemon tried to dodge the fast attack. But he wasn't quick enough as Staravia hit Sneasel dead on with a circuital hit! Sneasel fell to the ground,"Get up Sneasel! NOW!" Sneasel, struggled to his feet very weakly, then gave off a cry of defeat and fainted to the ground.

"Great job, Staravia!" Kairi called out to her Pokemon.

"Hmm! Return, Sneasel." Lean called his Pokemon back into his Pokeball. He then pulled out another Pokeball,"Go Murkrow!" Out popped a dark colored crow looking Pokemon, in a bright flash of light.

"Staravia, can you still fight?" Kairi asked her Pokemon.

"Star!" Staravia nodded, to her extending her wings very wide.

"Great! Use Quick Attack, on the Murkrow!" Kairi ordered. Staravia picked up speed and flew very fast in a bright flash of light straight at the Murkrow.

"Dodge it and use Night Shade!" Lean ordered. Murkrow dodged Staravia's attack and was behind the unsuspecting bird Pokemon.

"Staravia! Look out!" Kairi called. It was too late! Murkrow sent waves of darkness at Staravia knocking her down to the ground, face first. She slid somewhat,"Staravia!" Kairi cried in fear as Staravia's eyes went all swirly and she fainted.

"Looks like Staravia's down. It was weak anyway," Paul pointed out.

"Hey! Quit calling my Pokemon weak! I thought we were beyond that point!" Kairi screamed at Paul as she recalled Staravia into her Pokeball.

"Murkrow's strong but he does have one weakness," Paul told Kairi.

"Which is?" Kairi asked.

Paul rolled his eyes,"Geee! Your a trainer and you don't even know that bird Pokemon like Murkrow are weak to electric Pokemon, like your Pikachu!"

"Y..Your right! I forgot! Pikachu get in there!" Kairi called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried running out onto the battlefield.

"Use your ThunderShock attack!" Kairi called. That did it! Just one Thundershock from Pikachu KO'ed the Murkrow in one attack.

"Hmm," Lean recalled Murkrow into his Pokeball calling the bird a weakling. He then sent out a Gilgar.

"Another flying type. Pikachu, roast that thing with another ThunderShock!" Kairi called.

"No, don't!" Paul cried. But it was a little bit too late.

Pikachu used ThunderShock on the Gilgar. But it just strugged it off like it was nothing,"Gilgar!" It said as it shook somewhat.

"You fool! Gilgar's half ground Pokemon. Electric attacks won't work! Really! Do you even have what it takes to be a trainer? Maybe you should just listen to your mother and do Contests," Paul susjested.

"You know, when I want your advice I'll ask for it, ok!" Kairi screamed at Paul. She then turned to Pikachu,"Use Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Pikachu flipped up into the air,"Pika!" And then came down on Gilgar hard, whacking him with his tail.

"Gilgar, use X-Scissor," Lean ordered. Gilgar flew back around and threw an attack in the shape of an X at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Kairi called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped out of the way, dodging the attack.

"Quickly, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Kairi called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu started speeding up and ran straight at the Gilgar, head butting it. Gilgar got pushed back some by Pikachu's attack. But he was a long ways from being out yet. Gilgar still had tons of energy to spare. Pikachu slided back over to Kairi waiting for his next order from his master.

"Screech attack!" Lean then called out. Gilgar then shot beams of light though the air that made a very horrible loud screeching sound. Both Kairi and Pikachu held there ears in pain, as the attack was very painful to listen to. Lean then called out,"X-Scissor again!"

"Gilgar!" Gilgar screamed coming at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Kairi quickly screamed out. Both Pokemon's attacks hit the other at the same time. Both Pokemon stood on the ground glaring at each other panting very hard. Then suddenly both Pikachu and Gilgar both fainted to the ground without notice.

"Hm," Lean recalled his Gilgar, into his Pokeball.

"Pikachu!" Kairi screamed. She ran over to the small electric type holding Pikachu in her arms,"Are you ok, Pikachu!" Concern was shown on Kairi's face as she held Pikachu in her arms, and walked back over to her place on the other side of the battlefield.

"Pika." Pikachu looked up at Kairi weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok, Pikachu. You fought well. Take a rest, buddy," Kairi told Pikachu, as she cuddled, him close to her, deciding to hold him in her arms until the fight was over. Kairi and Lean then both pulled out there final Pokemon. There were two bright flashes of light as Snivy and Oshawott both appeared on the battlefield.

"Ha! A water type! I'll cream that weakling," Lean smirked as he pointed at Oshawott.

"Osha! Oshawott! Oshawott!" Kairi's Oshawott screamed in anger at Lean, calling him a weakling. Oshawott actually had steam coming from his ears, he was so mad.

"Snivy." Snivy actually turned it's head to the side smirking just like his master. He thought this battle was a waste of his time and energy.

"Osha!" Oshawott argued back with Snivy, trying to tell him this battle wasn't a waste of time and that he's stronger then he looks. And he'd prove it as well. Oh ya! Oshawott would surly teach Snivy a thing or two. Suddenly without warning, Oshawott grabbed the shell on his chest and ran at Snivy using his Razor Shell attack before Kairi could even order any moves.

"Oshawott! What are you doing! I haven't even said for you to do anything yet!" Kairi called out, as she watched her Oshawott run straight at Snivy using his Razor Shell move.

"Sni vy," Snivy just sighed and used his Vine Whip attack and stopped the Razor Shell attack before it could even make contact with his body.

"Osha! Osha WOTT!" Oshawott kept trying to push his way though the Vine Whip attack and get to Snivy. He kept waving his little paws in a circle as he pushed with his eyes very tightly closed.

Kairi saw what her Oshawott was doing. He was trying to prove his strangth to both the Snivy and Lean. No one calls Oshawott weak, and gets away with it after all! With a few tears in her eyes Kairi suddenly screamed out,"You can do it Oshawott!" Suddenly a lot of water appeared around Oshawott like a shield. It was Aqua Jet!

"It's Oshawott's Aqua Jet attack!" Paul pointed out.

"Aqua Jet?" Kairi opened up her Pokedex, and looked up the attack.

"Oshawott's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. When the blue glow fades, its body becomes surrounded in water and it shoots itself like a rocket at the opponent, slamming into it, or Oshawott jumps into the air and a wave of water appears from the bottom of its body and completely covers it. Oshawott then shoots itself at the opponent like a rocket and slams into it. As it shoots at the opponent, its stomach faces up instead of downward, or Oshawott's body becomes surrounded in spiraling water and it shoots itself like a rocket at the opponent," the Pokedex told her.

"Alright! I didn't know Oshawott had attack power like that! Do it Oshawott!" Kairi cheered, as she closed her Pokedex back up and put it away.

"Oshaaaa WOTTT!" Oshawott pushed though the Vine Whip attack and flew straight at Snivy knocking into him with Aqua Jet sending Snivy flying straight into a tree.

"Sni VYYY!" Snivy screamed in pain. A few apples fell down from the tree hitting Snivy hard on the head,"Sni vy!" Snivy screamed in pain as each apple made contact with his head. Snivy then started walking around looking dizzy like.

"NOOOO!" Lean screamed.

"Now! Razor Shell, quickly Oshawott!" Kairi ordered.

"Osha!" Oshwott grabbed his shell off the ground and ran at the confused and dizzy looking Snivy, cutting him with his Razor Shell attack before the grass type could recover from the last attack. Snivy gave off one last cry of pain before fainting to the ground.

"Hmm!" Lean called Snivy back into his Pokeball,"You only won cause my Pokemon were weak!"

"Ya, ya! Now give me back my money you stole from me!" Kairi demanded.

"Fine!" Lean added, handing her back her money,"Wasn't much anyway. You know your pretty poor."

"Hey!" Kairi screamed in anger, as Lean turned and walked away. She got ready to go after him to give him a piece of her mind, but Paul suddenly put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, no. That wasn't such a good idea. She decided she should just let it go. Guys like that will never learn anyway.

"It's getting late, Kairi. We should get moving. The sun's already starting to set." Paul informed Kairi.

"Your right!" Kairi called Oshawott back into his Pokeball and turned and walked ahead next to Paul towards the setting sun ahead that was setting behind the trees of the dark Viridian Forest ahead. Looked like the two friends still had a very long way to go before getting to Pewter City and there very first gym battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time<strong>: _To Wurmple or not to Wurmple_


	6. To Wurmple, or not to Wurmple

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I've been having major writer's block lately. It always takes them so damn long to get anywhere. And why is only one person even reading this? I need some feedback here, you know. It will help me write better after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode<strong> **6**: To Wurmple, or not to Wurmple

"Wurmple." There was a Wurmple, crawling around gathering leaves, harvesting its food. Wurmple, was a tough Pokemon, always getting into fights wherever he went. As he was gathering his food, up inside his tree he heard voices from down below.

"Really? You mean this forest is filled with nothing but bug Pokemon?" Kairi questioned Paul, as the two of them, with Pikachu in between them walked though the forest.

"Well, mostly anyway. Every now, and then you'll spot a few Pidgey and Pidgeotto around, and rarely a Pichu or Pikachu," Paul explained.

"Really! This is where Pikachu came from?" Kairi asked, looking down at her yellow Pokemon,"So, we're visiting your home, huh."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if I can catch any Pokemon here," Kairi wondered.

"Just don't slow me down," Paul told her.

"Again with the rushing. Why can't we just take it easy for once, and have fun?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't have fun," Paul told her as he continued walking.

"Awww! Of course you do!" Kairi whined as she reached up, and ruffled Paul's hair.

"Hey! Quit that!" Paul pushed the girl's hand away as she giggled. Pikachu laughed a bit as well.

"Wurrrrmple," the Wurmple sighed from his tree, deciding to fight this group. He used String Shot, and swinged down from the trees startling the group.

"What's that?" Kairi asked, taking out her Pokedex and pointing it at the Wurmple.

"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping," her Pokedex told her.

"Do you have to do that every single time you meet a new Pokemon?" Paul asked her. He seemed annoyed.

"Ya, why not?" Kairi asked. But before Paul could answer her the Wurmple used String Shot on all three of them covering there faces in goo,"Ah!" Kairi cried out trying to wash the sticky stuff off of her face. But it wouldn't come off at all.

"Pika pika," Pikachu also pulled at his face as well with no success at all.

"Damn!" Paul complained. He was angry.

"Wurmple! Wurmple!" The Wurmple laughed at them.

"Hey! That isn't funny! Pikachu get..." Kairi was tackled to the ground by the Wurmple before she could even call out an attack.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu was angry. He built up a ThunderShock in his cheeks, but right when he was about to release the attack, the Wurmple tackled Pikachu straight into Kairi and Paul, making the two of them get shocked. Wurmple then laughed, and shot String Shot at them again. The ThunderShock had made the goo fall off there faces but now they were stuck together in a huge ball of goo.

"Wurmple." Wurmple went into Kairi's bag, and started stealing food from her.

"Hey! Stop that! This isn't a free lunch, Wurmple!" Kairi tried to wiggle out of the String Shot, but it was no use. Wurmple ate all her food, and left,"Hey! Get back here!" It was too late. Wurmple was gone.

"Ugh, now what?" Kairi asked Paul.

"Why are you asking me for? Your the one who got us into this mess," said Paul.

"What do you mean me! You jerk!" Kairi yelled at Paul.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu yelled at the two to stop fighting.

"Pitiful! Snivy, use Razor Leaf," said a voice.

"Lean!" Kairi cried, as Snivy used Razor Leaf, and cut the group free. He and his Snivy then walked away before Kairi could thank him,"Wait! Lean!" But he was already gone,'Damn that jerk!'

"Well," said Paul.

"Hang on a minute," said Kairi. She checked her bag,"Good, it didn't eat all my food." The girl sighed in relief. The group then continued on though the forest, Kairi wondering if she'd see the Wurmple again. She hoped not. That thing was nothing but trouble. But as luck would have it a few hours later the group ran into Wurmple again,"Wurmple!"

"Wurm," Wurmple got ready to use String Shot, when a lot of Beedrill flew up,"Wurm...PLE!" Wurmple tried to fight the Beedrill, but got attacked with Poison Sting, and was sent flying right into Kairi's arms. The Beedrill buzzed, and attacked the group. Kairi screamed in terror as she jumped out of the way avoiding the Beedrill as best as she could. But that caused her, and the Wurmple to get knocked down a steep hill.

"Kairi!" Paul yelled in terror, as he was pushed the other way back away from his friend as he watched his friend roll like a potato down the hill. Both Kairi, and Wurmple cried out in fright as they both continued to roll, Wurmple in Kairi's arms.

"Don't worry. I got you. I won't let you get hurt, Wurmple," Kairi told the bug type. Wurmple looked up at Kairi, shock showing on his face. No one had ever tried to protect him before. Kairi cried out in pain as her ankle hit against a sharp rock as she continued to roll keeping the Wurmple very secure in her arms so he wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

><p>Up above Paul was with Pikachu,"Well, at least she has her other Pokemon with..." looks over seeing Kairi's bag on the ground,"Damn! She lost her backpack right before she fell!" This was bad. That mean Kairi was lost in this forest, without any supplies, or even her Pokemon. The only Pokemon with her was a wild Wurmple.<p>

"Pikachu." Pikachu looked up, worriedly at Paul. He was very concerned for his trainer.

"We'll find her. Do you think you could smell her out?" Paul questioned Pikachu. He lifted up Kairi's bag onto his shoulder. Pikachu smelled the air. There was a strong wind, blowing away from him, interfering with Pikachu's sense of smell. He shook his head no. He wasn't able to get Kairi's scent at all,"Well, if we're going to find Kairi we've better get going. Come on Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded, and jumped up onto Paul's shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind this time. He was actually concerned for Kairi. He was scared something awful may have happened to the girl. Pikachu sighed from Paul's shoulder, giving off a worried look. He was also scared for Kairi as well.

Paul continued walking, having trouble finding a way down the steep hill,"Damn! There's no way down." He sighed,"Why did she have to be so clumsy. I sweare, that girl is a handful, sometimes."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed, actually agreeing with Paul for once. Yes, his trainer could be pretty dense at times. But she was a loving owner, and loved Pokemon very much. So, Pikachu had to give her credit for that at least.

Paul was about to give up hope when he saw a Wurmple crawl up to him,"A Wurmple!" He gasped,"Where's Kairi?"

"Pika? Pika, pikachu," Pikachu gripped Paul's jacket, pointing towards the steep kill where Kairi, and Wurmple had fell, pointing out this was a different Wurmple, not the same one, that was with Kairi.

"Oh, I see. You're a different Wurmple," said Paul. He checked his Pokedex to see what Wurmple can evolve into,"I guess, I may as well catch you, even if you are weak, you can use String Shot to help me get down this hill." And not even fighting it, Paul threw a Poke Ball straight at the Wurmple capturing it on the spot. The Poke Ball shook three times before going still signaling Paul had caught the Wurmple.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Quit it! Stop acting cheerful over a weak catch like that. While you're being all happy, and cheerful, your trainer is in trouble!" Paul yelled at Pikachu, as he picked up the Poke Ball off the ground, with his new Wurmple in it. He scanned it, and realized that this Wurmple could actually be very useful to him. Pikachu sighed from Paul's shoulder as he did that. Pikachu wondered why Paul had to be so stubborn all the time. Plus, he seemed not to like him very much. Unknown to Pikachu though, the reason why Paul wasn't too fond of him was because his rival Ash Ketchum had a Pikachu with him all the time. And that Pikachu, was very much like Kairi's Pikachu. The two had almost the same personality traits.

Paul then called out Wurmple, and told him,"Use String Shot on me, and help me get down this steep hill."

"Wurm...ple," Wurmple nodded, as he used String Shot, wrapping it around Paul's stomach, and lowered him gently down the hill, as he started crawling down the hill with Paul, who still had Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu looked a bit nervous at being up so high, and he gripped onto Paul's shoulder very tightly in fear of falling.

"Good job, Wurmple. Return," said Paul once him, and Pikachu got down safely. There was a bright flash of light as Paul held out Wurmple's Poke Ball and returned him. He looked around. Kairi was nowhere to be seen at all. It was like she just got up, and walked away,"Kairi!" Paul cried out into the thick trees.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out, as well.

* * *

><p>Kairi had been limping about, trying to find a way back up the hill. She had Wurmple in her arms. He looked very ill to her. The two had been attacked once again by Beedrill as soon as they had landed at the bottom of the hill, and had to make a break for it. And Kairi had hurt her ankle on the way down rolling down the hill,"Wurmple," Wurmple moaned in pain, in her arms.<p>

"Wurmple! Are you ok?" She questioned,'Stupid question!' She thought, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity,"You must of been poisoned by those Beedrill, that attacked us before we fell down the hill!" She realized. She felt of the Wurmple in her arms. He was burning up! She needed to find a Pecha Berry, and cool off Wurmple's fever, and fast,"I'll just check my bag. Hang on Wurmple!" She reached for her bag,"Oh no! My backpack is gone!" She panicked. She realized it must of happened during the attack.

"Wurm," Wurmple graoned in pain, as Kairi panicked wondering what to do, for Wurmple. Without her bag she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, Wurmple. I'll find you a Pecha Berry. There has to be one around here somewhere," Kairi aasured the Wurmple, and herself as well. She didn't want to show it in front of the sick Pokemon, but she was frighten to death. This was the first time she ever had to deal with a sick Pokemon before. Well, her mother's Pokemon had gotten sick before. But all her mother did was call Nurse Joy on the phone, and she had came right over, and fixed the Glameow up as good as new. But there was no phone out here. And even if there was, how could Nurse Joy find her all the way out here anyway? Especially since Kairi had no idea where she was at, in the first place.

But still, she had to do something for the poor Wurmple, or the poison would kill it. She searched though bushes, and trees. The sun was setting. It would be starting to get dark soon. She had better hurry up, and find that Pecha Berry before the sun set, or she'd never be able to find the thing. Not in the dark anyway. She cried in pain, as she pushed though a lot of thorn bushes, and the thorns cut her arms, and legs, leaving behind bloody scratches as she forced her way though the thorn bushes.

"Ah! Found it at last," said Kairi. But as she went to pick it, a Beedrill popped out of the bushes. She screamed, and grabbing the pecha berry, turned and ran for her life, well, limped actually. Her ankle was still sore from the fall, she'd had eariler,"Stay away from me!" Kairi yelled, limping away as quickly as she could. However, the Beedrill was closing in on her, and she couldn't get away.

"Wurmple!" Wurmple weakly shot String Shot at the Beedrill, trapping it in the sticky goo before it could get Kairi. However, afterwards he fainted, in Kairi's arms.

"Wurmple!" Kairi cried out. She quickly limped away from the Beedrill while it was distracted before it could call to its friends to come, and help it out. She could of caught that Beedrill, but didn't have any Poke Balls with her. They were in her backpack which was currently with Paul right now. She kept limping until she found a cave. She gulped in fear, hopping there was nothing inside the cave. After finding it completely empty she sighed in relief, and made her way into the cave with some sticks, and some rocks, and started a fire to keep warm.

Kairi then laid the Wurmple down, and fed him the pecha berry,"Here, it's a pecha berry. You have to eat it," she begged Wurmple. The worm Pokemon, moaned as he took small nibbles of the berry that Kairi held out to him. She then cuddled Wurmple to her body trying to get the small Pokemon warmed up to lower his fever. Kairi felt her eyelids start dropping as it got later, and later into the night. Eventually, she fell asleep cuddling the Wurmple tightly to her body.

During the night while she slept, Kairi had some strange dreams. She dreamed she heard someone calling her name over, and over again,'Wait! That sounds like Paul!' She thought. Her eyes fluttered open to the rays of the morning sunshine. She looked down to see her ankle was bandaged, by...Wurmple thread?

She looked up into the concerned face of Paul. Pikachu was next to him,"About time you woke up, sleepyhead," he told her.

"Did...did you bandage my ankle?" She questioned him.

"It wasn't me. Your ankle was like that when I found you. I think Wurmple, did it," said Paul.

"Wurmple!" Kairi jumped to her feet, panic hitting her hard in the face.

"Wurmple is fine," said Paul. He pointed over to the corner of the cave at the worm Pokemon, where it sat there, blinking at them.

Kairi ran over to the Wurmple, picking him up,"Wurmple, are you ok?"

"Wurmple, wurmple," Wurmple grinned up at Kairi, happily. Seemed like he was fine now. His fever was gone, and he seemed to be all better of the poison now.

"Kairi, we really should get moving, and get out of this forest before we run into more Beedrill," Paul told her.

"Your right! Well..." Kairi turned to Wurmple, placing him down on the ground and taking her bag from Paul,"We need to get going little guy. Take care of yourself, ok."

But just as Kairi was leaving, Wurmple ran up to her stopping her from going,"Wurmple! Wurmple!" He cried in an excited tone.

"What is it?" Kairi asked him, turning around to face the Wurmple, as he wiggled around excitedly.

"I think Wurmple wants to go with you. You helped it when it was poisoned, and had a bad fever, now it likes you, and wants to go with you," Paul pointed out,"Take it if you want it. A Wurmple is normally weak anyway."

"Hey!" Kairi cried out, then turned to Wurmple,"He doesn't really mean it. That's just his way of being friendly." She took out an empty Poke Ball, making it about the size of an orange, and held it out to the Wurmple. He touched it with his nose, and went inside, the light fadding out right away, signaling Kairi had caught Wurmple.

"Hmm! Whatever, let's just go already," said Paul, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Your leaving me, and Pikachu behind again!" Kairi cried out, pocketing Wurmple's Poke Ball. Her, and Pikachu, then turned running after Paul's retreating form, trying despertly to catch up to him. Well, NOW her ankle, was all better.


	7. Double Evolutions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Pokemon anime or the Pokemon Adventures manga. I don't own any characters in this, so if you sue the only thing your getting is a dirty laptop.

**Info**: Kairi and Paul have a battle and their Wurmples evolve into a Silcoon and a Cascoon. The two later find out that the reason Beedrills have been attacking humans is because humans have been stealing their honey. It ends up being Team Rocket behind this. The two help the Beedrill out and Silcoon and Cascoon evolve once again into a Beautifly and a Dustox. The two then make their way out of the forest towards Pewter City and their first gym battle.

**Reviews**:

**Aldo512**: Actually Paul would behave this way. I said this is set AFTER Sinnoh when he'd changed a bit and I read he lost the Kanto League. So he'd want to try again right? And you can find Pokemon from other regions in regions they normally aren't in. This is based on the anime not the games.

**Cathrinejennings2015**: Thank you for the feedback.

**Demon's Rain**: Thank you for the feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7<strong>

_Double Evolutions_

"Wurmple! Tackle attack!" Kairi called.

"Wurmple!" Kairi's Wurmple ran at a tree and tackled it, hurting his head in the process.

The girl looked to her Pokemon and sighed. "This is so boring," she complained, "There isn't a wild Pokemon in sight anywhere. And it's so hot today I can't stand it."

"Pika," Pikachu yawned, agreeing with her. Sweat poured down the small rodent's body. Pikachu looked like he was going to pass out any minute now.

Kairi recalled Wurmple into his Poke Ball and turned towards Paul. "How much further until we get to Pewter City?"

Paul pulled the map out of his backpack. He looked it over and told her, "Seems we still have quite a ways to go." He folded it back up, putting it back into his bag.

"How much longer is quite a ways?" She asked him. She had her hat off. It was in her bag and her hair was up in two high ponytails, so that she could get it off of her sweaty neck.

"How should I know. About a day maybe." Paul was wearing a blue tee-shirt and blue jean shorts. The hot weather seemed to be bothering him as well. Seemed Kanto had unusual weather. One day it's kinda cool and then the next day it's roasting hot. It felt like it was maybe 100 outside today. But to Kairi and Paul it felt like it was even hotter then that.

"A day!" Kairi yelled, collapsing down onto the ground, her legs spare out on either side of her. It was almost like she was trying to do a split with her legs bent back a bit. "I don't think I can make it that long." She whined as she complained about how hot she was. She then started yelling, "I want some ice cream!"

"Quit acting like a child," Paul told her.

"But I am a kid. I'm 12 years old," she told him.

"Right, you're 12 years old. So act like it! 12 is only one year away from 13. So get up from the ground and quit acting like a baby," he told her. "Or I'll leave you behind."

Just then though Kairi got an idea. She ran over to a tree where she had her bag resting while she had been training Wurmple. "I have a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

"What are you doing?" Paul asked her, seeing Kairi dig through her bag.

"Can you turn around for a minute while I change clothes?" She asked.

"Hn, fine." Paul turned around and so did Pikachu. He heard the noises of Kairi changing. After she told him he could turn around he saw his friend in a lime green bakini with dark pink scraps. "Why are you in your bathing suit?"

"This is why?" She smiled brightly pulling out Oshawott's Poke Ball from her bag.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried as he appeared from his Poke Ball.

"Oshawott, aim your Water Gun directly upwards so that the water sprays on me as if it's raining," she ordered.

"Oshawott," her Pokemon grinned, doing as ordered. He pointed his head up straight at the sky and sprayed out his Water Gun attack.

"So, that's what you're doing," Paul told her.

"Yup!" Kairi grinned. "Why not join me. You look like you need cooling off as much as I do."

"No, I don't think so," Paul answered her.

"Awwww, why not? Come on! It's fun." Kairi tried pulling him towards the water.

"I said no," Paul told her, starting to get a bit angry.

"Come on Paul. Don't be such a stick in the mud." She kept trying to pull on the boy's arm.

"No means no Kairi. I said no and I mean no," he told her. He yanked his arm out of her grasp and went to sit down under a tree. "Tell me when you're ready to leave." He then closed his eyes to relax. His arms were leaned upwards, resting behind his head.

Kairi gave him a stern look. She was fed up with his stubborn attitude towards her and decided for once to take action. She turned towards her Oshawott who was still spraying his Water Gun up into the air. She pointed at Paul's face and told him, "Water Gun."

"Osha WOTT!" Oshawott shot his water attack directly into Paul's face.

Paul jumped to his feet. "That's it, choose your Pokemon. We're battling and I'm not taking no for an answer!" He yelled at her. Seemed he was very pissed off at her.

"What's the matter Paul? Can't take a joke?" Kairi giggled. She looked down at her Pokemon. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu was giggling, his hands on his mouth as he laughed with his eyes closed. Oshawott blinked a bit before he too broke out in giggles.

"I don't find it very funny! Shut up!" Paul demanded angrily.

"Okay, fine. I do need to train my Wurmple anyway." Kairi recalled Oshawott and pulled Wurmple's Poke Ball back out and let the worm Pokemon back out. He appeared in a flash of light looking confused wondering why he was called back out again so soon.

"I guess I'll have to use mine as well." Paul pulled out a Poke Ball. And after making it grapefruit sized he threw it. "Wurmple, stand by for battle!" His Wurmple also appeared in a bright flash of light. The two Pokemon stared each other down before Paul called out,"Poison Sting."

"You use Poison Sting as well," Kairi told her Wurmple.

"Wurm?" Her Pokemon gave her a confused look.

"What? I said use Poison Sting! Don't look at me like that!" She demanded. As she was crying out for her Pokemon to attack the other Wurmple shot it with its own Poison Sting hitting it and making Kairi's Wurmple cry out in pain.

"Wurmple! Why didn't you listen to me?" Kairi asked him.

"Check your Pokedex. It probably doesn't know that attack. Not all Pokemon know the same moves," Paul told her.

She nodded and pulled out her Pokedex, checking her Wurmple's stats. "This Wurmple can use Tackle and String Shot," the Pokedex told her.

"Uh...what? Hey! That's not fair! How come yours can use it?" She wondered, as she shut her Pokedex, putting it back up into her bag.

"I told you, that's why you should..." Paul stopped as there were two flashes of light. Both Wurmples were evolving at the same time.

"Wow! Double evolution," Kairi grinned. As the two evolved they both looked a bit different though. She pulled out her Pokedex pointing it at her's.

The Pokedex beeped and said, "Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string."

Paul pulled out his own Pokedex and for once used it, pointing it at his own Pokemon. "Now let's see what you are."

His Pokedex beeped as it said out loud, "Cascoon, the Cocoon Pokemon. If it is attacked, Cascoon remains motionless however badly it may be hurt. It does so because if it were to move, its body would be weak upon evolution. This Pokémon will also not forget the pain it endured."

Both trainers put their Pokedexes away. "Why didn't our Pokemon both evolve into the same Pokemon?" Kairi wondered.

"Wurmple is unlike most Pokemon. According to the Pokedex it has two evolutions and it's random which one it takes," Paul told her.

"Awesome!" Kairi said.

"So, let's finish our battle. Cascoon use..." Paul suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide in fear. Then he suddenly yelled to Kairi, "Quick! Call your Pokemon back and run." He recalled Cascon.

"Why?" The girl questioned.

"Can't you hear it?" Paul asked her.

"What are you..." she stopped as she heard buzzing noises and they were getting closer and closer. She turned pale with fright. She knew that sound all too well. It was the sound of Beedrill approaching. It sounded like a whole flock of them. "Silcoon return." She returned him and put his Poke Ball away and grabbed Pikachu. Then her and Paul ran for their lives just as the Beedrill dived in after them. Kairi cried out, "Why! Why does this have to happen? I can't stand Beedrill!" She cried out.

Suddenly she tripped up. Paul noticed and ran back for her. "You fool! Now's not the time to be a klutz!" He pulled her up by her hand as a Beedrill closed in on her. The two ran on until they lost the Beedrill that were chasing them.

"I wonder why all the Beedrill in this forest are so angry and chase humans for. There has to be a reason for it," Kairi wondered.

"Ya, Beedrill are violent and very protective of their territory," Paul told her.

"But they chased us even after we were no longer in their territory," she told him. "Something's wrong here and maybe we should figure it out if we ever want to make it out of this forest and get to Pewter City in one piece." The two of them sit there thinking for awhile, trying to come up with a plan.

Then Paul suddenly said, "We could try going to that large tree in the center of the forest. I heard it's the largest tree in Viridian Forest and it's where the Beedrill live. But we'll have to be careful we're not attacked by them." Kairi nodded and the two of them got up off the ground where they had been sitting, trying to catch their breath from all the running they had just did.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go," Kairi told him. Pikachu nodded and jumped up onto her shoulder. The group made it to the largest tree in the forest and what they saw there was shocking byond belief. There were tons of machines attached to the tree, sucking the Beedrill's honey out of it. "I knew it! So that's why they've been attacking humans. It's because humans have been stealing their honey from them. Well, I'm putting a stop to this!" Kairi jumped out from the bushes her and Paul were hiding behind.

"Wait!" Paul cried out as his friend walked towards the tree. He shook his head as he got up off the ground and followed her.

"What are you doing here you brats!" Cried a voice.

Kairi turned around. "Cassidy! Butch! I should be asking you that!" She yelled at Cassidy who was the person who cried out just now. "I know what you're doing here! You've been stealing the Beedrill's honey. Now give it back to them right now!"

"If you want it, take it. But if you do, you've better prepare for trouble," Cassidy warned her.

"Oh no, not this again," Kairi sighed.

"And make it double," Butch spoke up.

"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy said, saying the next line.

"To Blight all peoples in every nation," Butch then said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" Cassidy cried.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" Butch called out.

"Cassidy!" She cried her name.

"And Butch!" He also cried his.

"Team Rocket circling the earth both day and night!" Cassidy did a pose leaning her leg up in a triangle shape with her foot touching her other leg.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!" Butch then mirrored Cassidy's pose.

"Raticate!" Their Raticate cried at their feet.

"We're taking that honey back for the Beedrill!" Kairi cried out. Her and Paul sent out their Silcoon and Cascoon.

"You think you can beat us with those! Think again," Butch laughed.

"Never judge a Pokemon by the way it looks!" Kairi demanded.

The battle started. Drowzee was sent out into battle along with their Raticate. It seemed the Raticate was still angry about last time and had a score to settle with Kairi and her Pokemon. "Raticate use Bite on Silcoon," Cassidy ordered.

"Cascoon, protect Silcoon. Use Poison Sting on Raticate," Paul ordered. Normally in a tag battle Paul wouldn't of cared and just would of looked out for his own Pokemon, but being beat by Ash in Sinnoh had changed the boy somewhat. Making him nicer to both Pokemon and humans.

"Drowzee use Psychic on Cascoon," Butch ordered. Both Silcoon and Cascoon were hit by attacks and sent flying. "And that's all she wrote."

"Cascoon, get up!" Paul ordered.

"You too, Silcoon. Come on, I know you can do this. Silcoon!" She then turned towards Paul's Pokemon and encouraged it as well. "Silcoon! Cascoon! Please!" She had tears in her eyes as she cried out to them. Suddenly there was two flashes of light. Seemed what Kairi had said, had gotten to the two of them and they were evolving. When the light faded there were two different Pokemon there. One looked like a butterfly and the other one looked like a moth. Kairi pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the butterfly Pokemon which was her's.

The Pokedex told her while showing her a picture of the Pokemon, "Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers. It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower. When the flowers are in bloom, Beautifly fly about gathering pollen."

"And what's that?" She pointed her Pokedex at the moth Pokemon that was Paul's.

"Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is the evolved form of Cascoon and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust," her Pokedex beeped.

She put her Pokedex away. "Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

"Beautifly!" Her Pokemon cried out, flapping his wings releasing blades of light from them.

"Dustox, use Psybeam," Paul ordered. Both attacks created an explosion, knocking both the Raticate and the Drowzee into their masters.

"Now you're getting it!" The two cried out, getting up. But then suddenly tons of Beedrill were in front of Kairi and Paul.

"Oh no, this is bad," Cassidy turned pale. So did Butch. The Beedrill attacked them and sent them blasting off with their Pokemon.

Kairi and Paul then went and Kairi ordered Pikachu to destroy the machine that was draining the honey from the tree. Pikachu used his ThunderShock on it and it stopped running. The two then watched the Beedrill poke holes in it and drain the honey out and put it back into the tree. The two then grinned, called their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls and left the Beedrill to go about their business. Since that was solved, the rest of the way through the forest all the Beedrill ignored them letting Kairi and Paul go about their way. And by the time the sun was beginning to set they made it out of the forest. Ahead lay Pewter City. "Yes! It's badge time. Are you ready Pikachu?" Kairi asked him.

"Pikachu," Pikachu grinned from her shoulder. Kairi and Paul, now back in their normal clothing now that it was cooler, Kairi wearing her hat, started walking down the hill towards the city ahead.


End file.
